


The Night of Starless

by Catfish_Sr



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, F/M, Rate may raise later I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfish_Sr/pseuds/Catfish_Sr
Summary: The central building of the BioLegate was razed to the ground by the explosion while De Sardet was still in it. Kurt tries no to recall how he sent her to her fate.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Kudos: 4





	The Night of Starless

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU, I just into this so much.

They all bring heavy weapons while searching the ruins of Sanctuary. _Just in case_ they said, no one will survive the explosion _except _the Nocturnālis. If De Sardet did her job correctly then there won't be a chance for them to use it.

If she didn't, well.

Kurt doesn't want to think about it. He doesn’t want to think anything at all. It's all like he is thrown back into the Gulf War, maneuvers automatically only by the mechanism of a hollowed heart, his rational insists here is the same Sanctuary two days ago he bid his farewell to Green Blood, but his mind refuse to recognize it.

It was still the exemplary treatment site in the central of the epidemic area back then, a peal of the projects of the Congregation and the BioLegate while all the artfully designed landscape was still intact. His sweet Excellency demanded him to help the evacuation instead of watching her back. He protested; oh God knows he protested.

_She grasped his collar and crushed her lips with him, devoured all his frustrated words._

_"Please, Kurt," she murmured after the long kiss, "please don't let the angry words be our last words."_

_His heart shattered. Anger washed off by the feeling of betrayal, then the wake of desperation, then the acute pain of a heart broken into pieces._

_"Is this the last time I see you?" he asked, voice trembling. He held her face in his palm, thumb brushed against her cheek. Dirt and sands stuck in-between the fibers of his gloves; it must feel rough for her. He longed to touch her with his bare hands._

_Still she nudged into his palm, "I don't know," she whispered, avoiding his eyes. Her voice barely audible._

_He kissed her again then, another hand held the back of her neck. His lips enveloped her cracked one completely, his tongue assaulted hers with force. He wanted to devour her whole, to warp her inside him to keep her away from the foreshadowing fate. A dainty like her mean to be dismissed as a hypocrite as she sat hundreds of miles away watching the situation while others like him risking his life, not the other way around as he was evacuating whilst her Excellency heading towards the heart of the doom all alone._

_Ashes fell around them like snow, she tasted like dust._

_When they ended the kiss for air, both breathed heavily, he still wasn't ready to let go. He embraced her tightly, crushed her into his chest and buried his head in her shoulder. Maybe if he held her tight enough, she won't slip from his fingers. "Come back to me," he said, raised his head touching his forehead with her as she crying without a sound; wetness tainted her long lashes._

_ "I love you, Kurt," was all she said between her silent sobs._

_He breathed her in--not for the last time, he refused to think that way--she smelt like tea and antiseptics like always, but tinted with ash and gunpowder now. He kissed the corner of her lips again, hold her face with both his hands. Finally, she looked at him, there were so much sadness in her eyes._

_He brushed some loose hairs behind her ear. "You can make it," he said, looked into her pale eyes with firmness. If she needed his strength, if she needed him to be strong, it should be now, he'll give her that much. "Go,” he ordered softly, like it was only another practice._

_She looked relived. Nodded slightly, she backed away from him. His palms felt cold immediately as they lost touch with her. He watched as fire rise in her eyes, burned all the sadness into determination. Then she turned around, striding towards the reactor central._

The havoc caused by the explosion is devastating, everything razed to the ground within a radius of 50 meters with the miniature reactor as the center. Buildings on the outer rim stand in their rattled shells with all the windows shattered. few trees left standing in the far side are all bending outwards, twisted and burned.

Kurt doesn't want to think. All he knows is Green Blood didn't walk away while the building exploded behind her, instead she was _in_ the building while it exploded. He doesn’t want to think if she finished her job correctly or not, because if she did it right, she is dead as a noble martyr; if she's not then she's dead for nothing.

If she isn't dead, it could only be much worse. Because _only_ the Nocturnālis could survive this.


End file.
